Argus
Argus is the father of Taven, Daegon and Rain in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Argus is the one of the Gods of the realm of Edenia, and yet its great, divine Protecter, assigned to protect it from other threats of outside forces. He is the husband of a powerful mortal sorceress Delia. He is also the narrator of the characters' endings. Though he is married to Edenia's most powerful sorceress Delia, he is immortal, making both his sons Taven and Daegon half-god. Argus is the most powerful of the Edenian Gods. Due to visions of a future apocalypse caused by the growing number of fighters spawned from the Mortal Kombat tournament, as seen by his wife Delia, he was assigned by the Elder Gods to come up with a solution to prevent this from happening. Argus planned to destroy the kombatants to prevent Armageddon, but Delia protested to this, pointing out that "some were heroes, undeserving of death". He came up with a solution to prevent Armageddon: a contest between his sons, Taven and Daegon. They would race each other to the top of his pyramid and defeat the firespawn of his wife's creation, Blaze, with the mystical weapons and suits of armor that he and Delia had given them to find. With Blaze's defeat, depending on which one of the brothers defeated him, not only would they gain full godhood and replace Argus as Protector of Edenia, but the excess energies from Blaze would be absorbed by their armor and either kill or nullify the special powers of the other kombatants, preventing their fighting from tearing the realms apart. Argus created several obelisks for his sons to train in on their journeys, where he and Delia had left their images in. Argus and Delia were supposedly killed by Daegon shortly after their son's premature revival. However, Daegon's ending reveals both of them may still be alive. In some endings, such as Rain's and Bo Rai Cho's, it is also implied they are still alive. In Rain's ending, it is revealed that Argus is also Rain's father, although he was born from another mother, making him the half-brother of Taven and Daegon. In a huge ironic twist of fate, the ending that would've achieved the deaths of all the other kombatants, and thus the intended stoppage of Armageddon, was that of not any of his three sons, nor any prominent character from the Mortal Kombat series past, but the considered joke character Mokap. In Rain's Mortal Kombat (2011) ending, after Rain defeated Shao Kahn, the thunder god Raiden took him to Edenia to learn about Rain's origins. He shown him a statue of the Edenian god Argus who was Rain's birth father. Rain understood his lost heritage that he was Argus' direct descendant. But with his divinity confirmed, his path was clear: Rain would amass and leads a legion of followers including those of Shao Kahn's militia to conquer not only Outworld but all the realms including Raiden's Earthrealm as his first target. Trivia The name Argus could be a reference to the servant of Hera, who became Io's guardian by Hera´s command. He narrates the endings of each character, except Taven's after beating Konquest mode. In Rain's Mortal Kombat 9 ending, within Edenia, there was a statue of Argus, Rain's biological father. Rain with his divinity confirmed, will abuse his birthright and leads Shao Kahn's army to conquer all the realms including Outworld and Earthrealm.